


How Much Do You Love Me?

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Cute, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier share a tender moment together.Oneshot/drabble





	How Much Do You Love Me?

Rich and Eddie were laying out on the grass together. The summer air was nice on their faces, refreshing. Honestly? For lack of a better word, it really was relaxing. The two of them could stay out here forever just relaxing.

"Hey Eds," Richie started. Eddie turned on the grass to look at him. 

"Don't call me Eds, Richie, you know I hate it." he said back automatically. Richie ignored him though. Classic. 

"How much do you love me?"

Pressed against each other shoulder to shoulder, and what's more alone, they could let themselves loose a little. They didn't have to worry about being seen, even by their closest friends. They didn't have to worry about being judged. Eddie breathed in the air, and he smiled a little. 

"Look up at the stars and try to count them," he said softly to his boyfriend just then. "That's how many times I want to kiss you."

It was a nice moment. A romantic moment. 

"...but it's morning." 

Eddie grinned and rolled over, pressing a kiss to Richie's cheek sweetly. "Exactly."

"Oh c'mon!"


End file.
